Why Yami Bakura Shouldn't be allowed out Shopping
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: Just a silly plot bunny which wouldn't leave me alone. Ryou sends his Yami  named Tarik for purposes of this fic which is an Egyptian name , to buy his own clothes.Things do go to plan.


**Why Yami Bakura shouldn't shop unsupervised.**

It was getting late on a Saturday afternoon in Domino as Ryou Bakura was relaxing in front of the TV on his own. His yami had decided he wanted to get out for the day, and in desperate need of peace Ryou had given him as much money as he could. Telling him to go buy his own clothes and stop stealing his. He didn't care if the Yami was a reincarnation of a tomb robber. People weren't allowed to steal and he would learn to use currency. After reading his yami the riot act on paying for things and not taking them, Ryou had watched him leave with a feeling of apprehension and even a little bit of jealousy. After all Yugi didn't have these problems with his yami, he couldn't help feel little bit of why me? Why did he have to end up with the maniacal thieving twin and his friend get one that was noble and respectable? He shook the thoughts away as the commercial break in his programme started and decided to make him self a cup of tea. After all tea always helped to settle his riled nerves. Considering the amount of the stuff he got through on a weekly basis since Yogi's yami had won the ceremonial duel granting both reincarnations a 2nd life he felt like he should own shares in PG, Tetley or even Typhoo. Instead he went to the local specialist shop round the corner from his town centre apartment block, he often wondered did he keep them in business? He never saw anyone else buying from them when he went. The British teen had just filled up the kettle, and put it on the boil when he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. Followed by a loud slam, as he it was thrown open and hit the hallway wall.

"HONEY! I'm hooooooooooooooome!" came the now familiar shout from the hallway. He didn't understand his yami's insistence on saying it whenever he came back to the apartment. As always Ryou simply ignored it and carried on preparing his warm drink, knowing that sooner or late the demented reincarnation would come and seek him out. He always did. As he poured water from the freshly boiled kettle full, he counted the heavy foot falls of his darker self as they got closer to the kitchen. "Oi! Limey how come you never answer me?" his darker self announced his presence in the kitchen with a question and a random insult. Nothing new there, Ryou mused.

"I never answer you because I'm not you're honey as you like to call it, and if you insist on calling me limey I'll start calling you Florence again." He replied calmly, not looking up from what he was doing. The reincarnated albino bristled at his hated nickname. "Besides if you keep insulting me in public it's going to ruin the image of you being my long lost cousin, you know." He continued as he fished out the tea bag and deftly dropped in the bin in one swift movement. "People find it hard to believe as it is with you insisting on using an ancient Egyptian name."

"So? You say your British but you're name is Japanese." The yami retorted in his defence. "Are you saying you don't like my name? Tarik is a good Egyptian name I'll have you know! Better then Atem that stupid pharaoh's name." Ryou's yami continued to rant and rave. "You don't like anything about me though do you? Everything I do is wrong! So what if I've stolen a few things… I didn't have it all handed to me on a plate like that … that… arrogant self serving… PONCE!" Tarik Bakura shouted the last word in frustration. Finally provoking his hikari Ryou to look at him, and almost drop his cup in the process. "What? What on Ra's dammed earth is wrong with you now?"

"Erm… just what are you wearing?" Ryou asked nervously, unsure if he really wanted the answer to be what he thought it was, hoping he was dreaming this.

"Clothes of course, you know what you told me to get? And yes I paid for them. I got changed in the toilets at the mall. There's some more in the living room." He grinned maniacally.

"But… you're wearing a skirt Tarik. Why are you wearing a skirt?" the British teen decided to ask the question and get it out of the way.

"What's wrong with wearing a skirt? I wore them in Egypt, everyone wore them. Even Atem the poncey pharaoh." The darker teen replied before twirling round as if modelling it for his lighter half.

"That was five thousand years ago!" Ryou exclaimed in shock, "Men don't wear those anymore, you'll have to take them back and get some jeans or something." He paused, mid thought. "On second thoughts just give me the receipts, I'll return them. We both take the same size clothes I'll just get you some jeans myself." Ryou walked into the living room, an annoyed Yami in tow who unhappily gave him the receipts and changed out of the skirt for the jeans he'd left in. Mumbling the whole time about having his culture disrespected and how Yugi wouldn't do this to Atem. Ryou gratefully took the bags and receipts, his cup of tea now long forgotten on the kitchen worktop. He turned to leave to sort out the mess his Yami had managed to cause yet again. "Oh and Tarik? Next time I ask you go somewhere on your own to buy things, say no."

On that note Ryou left the apartment and hurried to the mall before they closed. Swearing to himself never to let his Yami so out shopping unsupervised again.


End file.
